Dominic
I basically have to cause death and then... boom. The next full moon I`m howling on all fours." ~Dominic~ Dominic is a werewolf, who happens to be the only "Alpha Male" in the city of New York City. Along with his sister Destiny, they both are waiters at a local diner in the lower area of Manhanttan, New York. Dominic goes to technical school part time in order to learn a trade, so he could help support his current income. Dominic triggered his curse by accidently shooting & killing an attacker who was trying to rape an elderly woman. When Dominic inherited his curse, he began to cherish the gift that was given to him as well as his sister. Reading about his family history, Dominic discovered that he hails from a blood lineage of werewolves. He is shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He didn't understand why he behaved the way he did, until he triggered his curse in becoming a werewolf. After discovering that his family carried the wolf gene, Dominic was scared to become a werewolf himself and his fears came true when he accidentally shot and killed an attacker and triggered the curse. Early Years Dominic was born in Bronx, New York to a single mother of two, which contains his sister Destiny. Dominic has always been the stongest one of the family, due to the fact that his mother passed while he completed his junior year in high school. After his sister Destiny graduated from high school, Dominic found a part time job. He didn't want his sister having the upper hand of paying off the debt they owed in bills. Once he completed his secondary-education, he enrolled in a technical institution while employed at a local diner. On the night of May 10, 2006, Dominic encountered an elderly woman being raped. He seen that the man had a gun which Dominic took and shot him. While standing over the body, Dominic breaks down in pain from his immune system towards his body temperature. His eyes begin to fade in & out the color yellow. He begins to vivaciously scream which lasted for 40 minutes. After the terrible effect, Dominic faints. While he wakes up in Queenbridge Hospital, he notices his sister Destiny is unconscious and while she awakens, Destiny explains the same incident occured and she suffered the same experience as did Dominic. (All though she killed a vampire, during the day). As the next full moon occured over New York City, Dominic life changes as he begins to transition into a werewolf as well as Destiny. The next morning, they find out what they are and what they're capable of. Since that first night of transitioning, Dominic's life has been a secret with fragile pieces that can't be connected. Until Dominic pays the local library a visit, he discovers that he hails from a blood lineage of werewolves that were residents of Upstate, New York. Dominic becomes fascinated of what he is and he explains every detail to Destiny, which her outcome of excitement is agreeable. Currently today, Dominic & Destiny issued an oath against all vampires, that they are not equal as supernatural allies but enemies, until the end of time. "The night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you'the dawn is coming where all vampires will meet their fate." ~Dominic~ Season 1 Ariana begins to focus more on her modeling career than completing her school assignments and trying to help her boyfriend Dominic after he spills innocent blood the night of his third full moon. As Ariana helps Dominic cope with his innocent killing spree, he begins to open up secrets and tells the truth of what happened the night he triggered his curse. Vincent visits Destiny for some information about the murders in the neighborhood and if it concerns Dominic. Dominic and Destiny spend a personal day with each other to ease the tension they both have felt within the years. While settling down with less anxiety, Dominic returns to school and begins to prepare for his upcoming transition during the next full moon. Dominic attends his first therapy session which he discussed how he wants to be free of what (werewolf) he currently is. Dominic and Destiny train during the night to work on Dominic's trail to follow while they both transition during the next full moon. (Hoping that he won't murder any innocent victim). Dominic has a conversing run-in with Vincent that ends with words of brutal flaws. Dominic visits Ariana and discusses how Vincent should reconsider being behind enemy lines with an "Alpha Male". While Vincent begins to think whether or not he should settle down and take what him and Destiny have seriously, Ariana ferociously confronts him to demand him to leave Dominic alone, which Vincent considers an invitation to kill her pet on the night of his transition. While tracking down Dominic, Vincent is stopped by Ariana and notifies him that it's the night of his transition and that he's not in the best condition, Vincent wants the obvious but reconsiders for Ariana's sake. As Ariana finds a transitioned Dominic, she guides him into chasing her rather than spill innocent blood througout the night. As the dawn approaches, Ariana helps recovers Dominic and tells him that he did no harm to an individual, as he accomplished what he setted out to do. As Eric, Vincent, Michael, André and Derren signals Richard that the attack is upon the newborns, Kayla summons Dominic & Destiny to prepare to transition until Connor realizes what they're plan of attack was due to his security system (camera's and etc.). Due to ensuing death upon Connor's pack of werewolves, Dominic saves Kayla from being attacked. On the night of New Year's Eve and during their victory of defeating Connor's army, Ariana and Dominic walk along the strip and discuss how no more secrets should come between them but if should make them stronger to express each one they have. Season 2 With the departure of his girlfriend irritating him, Dominic calls Ariana to check up on her until another man answers her phone, which brings Dominic to have suspect what doesn't want to believe. While not returning none of her phone calls, Ariana begins to ask herself why Dominic isn't replying to text messages nor calls. Trying to distract herself due to how mad she is, she ask one of her escorts to disrobe and Ariana haves intimate sex along the beach. As it concludes, she compels him to forget it ever happened and begins to question herself what just occurred. While ignoring Ariana but is constantly thinking about her, Dominic and Destiny begin to head to work until they meet their new nextdoor neighbor Marcus, who sensed what they were and vice versa. Destiny asks what is his plan now that he knows that they're werewolves. Marcus replies to Dominic and Destiny and states to them that he's found due to their telepathy communication that werewolves have within' but takes years to master. Marcus implies that he could teach them how to survive, adapt to their environment, and how to not murder innocent humans. As Dominic agrees with the oppurtunity, Destiny also agree's but thinks about what does he want in return. Marcus mentors Dominic how he can better manipulate himself and create himself a trail which he will continue to travel along, instead of wandering aroung the city slaughtering innocent blood. To insist Dominic while in wolf form, he manuevers blood spreads along the trees which will gain his intrest on the night of his full moon. Calling her to settle a score due to the news that Destiny implied to him, Dominic hears Ariana's breath, but no words exhanged. Dominic regretfully ends the realtionship with Ariana based on her dishonesty and fornicating while in a committed relationship. A broken hearted Ariana quickly destroy everything in her penthouse suite and begins to painfully release tears from her eyes. Returning to New York in an unstable mood, Ariana quickly arrives at the residence of Dominic, in order to talk about their break-up. Dominic opens the door and he informs her that they should remain friends and forget whatever occured between them in the past. Ariana explains that it wasn't her fault but blames her ferocious act upon her nature. Dominic agrees but still he can't help the fact of being with someone who lied and cheated. While off duty during work, Dominic receives a visit from Ariana, which she justs wants to sit and converse on how life is going. Dominic seems not to have a problem with it, so he agrees. While talking on how the training from Marcus is really improving his methods on how to survive throughout the night, Ariana asks him if he wouldn't mind if they were friends, knowing that Dominic issued the decree on that, she just wanted a confirmation. He agrees and recommends that they shouldn't be all uptight and converse with each other like no other. Paige explains that they will soon have all the ingredients to end the nightmare of their lives (bound to the sun & the moon) and chaos will begin all over, she threatens Ariana and contemplating that she will hurt her ex-boyfriend Dominic if she tries to interfere with their plans. Knowing that she rip her into pieces, Ariana keeps her composure while Paige leaves the premesis. Ariana call to warn Dominic but he didn't respond to his phone call. Dominic was busy helping Marcus with trying to find the location of Slater & Paige, but couldn't get their scent due to Jamia helping them be unlocationable. As the full moon approaches two days from now, Marcus encourages both Dominic & Destiny if they try to focus during their wolf transition, they will be able to master the concept of not harming anyone during the outbreak of the night. Destiny ask Marcus if they have discovered the location of Paige and Slater, which he denies and suggests that they continue looking and be aware that they'll probably looking for their victims of whom is going to be sacrificed, so he tells Dominic and Destiny to keep their eyes open and trust their animal instincts. As the credits appear, Slater mysteriously arrives across the street from Destiny and Dominic's residency and specifically keeps an eye on Dominic throughout the night, thinking he may be the werewolf he has chosen to be apart of the ritual's sacrifice. As he regains conciousness and not aware of where he is, Dominic begins to question himself as to what he did last night to make him result in a blackout, knowing that the full moon ins't until tomorrow night. Unexpectedly, Slater approaches Dominic and states to him that he and anothe is the key to this whole operation and concludes his saying with a grin. As Dominic begins to think, he was penetrated by wolfsbane and kidnapped by Slater & Paige to be used as one of the sacrifices during the ritual. Knocking at his door and disturbed, Camille informs Eric that the process of the ritual has begun and that Slater's has already claimed his first victim which she implies that it's Dominic. As Eric reaches André and informs him that Slater & Paige has already kidnapped their werewolf, André begins to issue an immediate search for Dominic. With a message of importance, Jamia channels Ayana to tell her that Slater has already made an action against kidnapping his sacrificial werewolf which is Dominic. An astounded Ayana doesn't know how to handle it but wouldn't become more anxious and eager to destroy Slater & Paige than Ariana. Not knowing what is happening, Ariana leaves the production studio and is told by Ayana that Dominic has been kidnapped and is supposed to be used during the sacrifice. Trying to awaken her to notify her where they currenty are, Sariah viciously pins Dominic against the wall and demands to know where she is being held. Dominic implies that they both have been kidnapped by Slater and Paige to be sacrificed in the upcoming ritual which takes place tonight. As she continues to worry for Dominic's safety, Ariana makes a bold decision to call Ayana and asks her to use her clairvoyant spell to see if the safety of Dominic is stable rather than uncontrollable. He informs Destiny that Dominic will be fine and that she should just continue to focus on not to harm anyone and the path she must take while in transition. As the ending credits occur & arriving at the scene of the crime, Paige begins to stand guard as everything is in preperation, while Slater quickly approaches Jamia, Dominic, & Sariah and becomes very fond of stating "Are we ready"! Still tied up and in excruciating pain, Dominic hears Ariana's voice telling him that she loves him and don't give up in such a short time. As Jamia completes the binding of the moonstone to the moon, she quickly conjures a spell to release Dominic from his pain and he transfigures into his wolf form and tries to escape the prescense of the battle until Slater stops his actions and nearly kills Dominic until Marcus arrives and quickly runs into Dominic's place. Slater incapitates Marcus's heart which he quickly dies. As Dominic escapes the prescense of the battle, he is reunited with his sister Destiny as they retreat together. Vincent arrives over Dominic & Destiny residence to inform them that Marcus sacrificed himself to save Dominic, which he wasn't aware of since he was still in transfiguration as a wolf. Destiny begins to break down in tears and Vincent begins to comfort her in the times of such tragedies. Dominic feels that he lost his mentor and calls Ariana to thank her for saving his life and tries to get on a narrow path of being her friend, which Ariana accepts. Season 3 Appearance Dominic is 21 years old. He has pale skin, short black hair and brown eyes . Like all werewolves, his eyes will turn yellow when he becomes very angry. In his werewolf form Dominic fur is grey and his eyes are yellow. In human form, Dominic often wears black jeans with a t-shirt and a jacket. On special occassions, such as parties, Dominic wears a black suit. Since the beginning of his transfiguration into a wolf, he began wearing black leather jackets. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Werewolves are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal instantaneously. *'Durability: '''Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury *'Lie Detection:' Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a werewolf, it will result in instant death. *'Heart Extraction:''' If a werewolves heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. 3.jpg|Dominic's eyes as he transitions. 2.jpg|Dominic 1.png|Dominic in his wolf form. 8.jpg|Dominic during his first night transfiguring into a werewolf.